


a love for crime (will never keep me away from you) {HIATUS}

by jeonflirts



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cold Jeon Jungkook, Crime Boss Jeon Jungkook, Crime Boss Kim Taehyung | V, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Jeon Jungkook, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Hurt/Comfort, It gets really fluffy, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Rivals, Jeon Jungkook Being an Asshole, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Tease, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Past Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sassy Park Jimin (BTS), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, also don’t worry tae’s not in love with jimin, but - Freeform, but don’t worry too much, eventually lmao, im excited for this one chief, it’s honestly not even that bad, namjin - Freeform, rape is NOT between any of BTS or Stray kids, yoyoyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonflirts/pseuds/jeonflirts
Summary: Jungkook was never fit to run the Pied Pipers; his father made sure he knew that when he was still a boy with hopes and dreams at 16.But that wouldn’t stop him from trying to get the best of his rival, Kim Taehyung, head of the Black Swans, if only to make his father feel some amount of the pride he felt for his brother.What he didn’t expect was for a pretty black haired boy to complicate everything.He used to think he had no boundaries when it came to taking down Taehyung’s gang.But Jimin made him question that, and he resented him for it.He just wasn’t sure what was stronger - love or hate?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. A Siren’s Call

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GOOOO

When Jimin first saw him he was at Taehyung’s club.

It was a nice club; classy on the outside but encasing a certain contained wildness inside that left the people thinking about going back long before leaving, much like Taehyung himself.

The song playing was hype, the air stifling despite the largeness of the room, the people as sweaty as Jimin while he pushes past them to get to the bar.   
  


When he finally gets there (not after giving out several glares to the people who thought they were slick enough to grab his ass without him noticing) he sits down and gives himself a few moments to breathe. The air smelled of alcohol and bad decisions, a piercing smell he was used to after many nights spent drinking away his boredom in this very place.

“Jiminie,” Yoongi says on the other side of the lengthy counter, leaning down in front of him while he wipes off the alcohol on it in wide circles, “this is your fourth night in a row here. You might want to slow down before your dumb ass gets in a car crash.”

Jimin rolls his eyes when Yoongi hands him his usual. “How fucking considerate of you,” he mumbles, downing the whiskey in one go.   
  


Yoongi sighs and leans forward on the bar, arms crossed. “You know I’m just looking out for you, Jimin. If you get hurt after coming here Taehyung would have my ass.”

“What the hell would I want your ass for?” The new voice was Taehyung’s. He swings his legs over the stool next to Jimin and leans forward, teasing smirk shaping his enticing lips. “And I’d have to find it before I can have your ass for anything, hyung.”

Yoongi’s smile is mocking as he rolls his eyes. “Haha, you’re real fucking funny, Kim. You came here so you can fuck Jimin; just take him and go.”

Jimin giggles quietly but it’s enough to capture Taehyung’s attention, and his eyes go soft in that way they do only when he sees him. His soft spot for the man was well-known, which should pose as a problem for his gang as any of their rivals (read: that bitch who shall not be named, but his name is Jeon Jungkook) may see him as his only weakness, and while they were correct in that assumption, no one had ever been able to so much as walk in Jimin’s general vicinity without Taehyung or one of his men close by.   
  


“Hey, Minnie,” Taehyung says, softly carding a hand through Jimin’s soft black hair. “Why’re you back here? Did you not like the bar I built you? I can build another, or a club if you’d like.”

Jimin smiles and leans forward to peck his best friend’s lips. “That was very sweet of you, but it was too lonely there. It feels more like home here. And didn’t I tell you _not_ to build that? It was totally unnecessary!”

Taehyung looked like a puppy caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to when he sheepishly runs a hand through his red hair, held back by a bandana. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I just want you to be safe, Minnie.”

Jimin looks appalled. “I’m sorry, what?” He positions his finger pointedly to different spots all around the room in quick succession. “Do you think I’m stupid or something? Like I _don’t_ see the 17 men stationed all around the room like fucking bodyguards watching me at all times and unnecessarily shoving everyone even looking at me away?” Taehyung looked like he was going to reply, most likely to defend himself if Jimin went by the wideness of his eyes and his accusatory finger pointed at an oblivious Yoongi, but Jimin cuts him off. “And that’s not including my own _three_ personal bodyguards who are more obvious than the others, but not by much.”

Taehyung swallows, looking around the room as if that would get him out of trouble. “I-I... well...”

Fuming, Jimin huffs and stands up from the bar, slapping his money down on the table (which Taehyung just picked up and put in his pocket, and Jimin was 100% sure that he’d see much more than what he’d tried to pay in his bank account tonight) before stomping out of the club.   
  


He could feel his body guards following hot on his heels when he exits, a constant presence he’d learned to deal with ever since Taehyung took over the Black Swans at 17 and immediately used his new power as the Crime Lord to issue big, burly men to follow Jimin around everywhere.

(Even to the fucking bathroom. They stood outside the door and asked every 30 seconds whether he was okay. Once when Jimin wanted to see what they’d do if he didn’t answer, the goddamned muscle pigs broke down the door and came in, guns loaded and ready. Needless to say, that was quite a traumatic time for the horrified 17 year old just trying to piss in peace.)  
  


Crossing his arms childishly and still pouting, Jimin looks around the block. He didn’t expect to find anything and at first he didn’t. It was still the same street filled with parked cars that reflected the neon lights from inside the club, weirdly large mansions, and security cameras turning mechanically, desperate to catch any suspicious activities.  
  


It was in the moment that Jimin was inwardly chuckling at the irony of security cameras looking for suspicious behavior at a club ran by a crime syndicate that his eyes caught on movement behind a mansion across the street.   
  


Jimin tilts his head curiously, intently searching through the black coat of night for the movement he was sure he didn’t imagine.   
  


When he sees it again he feels a budding curiosity forming in his chest, curiosity that always got him in trouble, trouble that he was too daring to care about.   
  


Jimin glances back briefly at his guards, seeing them stare resolutely ahead before they notice his look.   
  


“Sir? Is something wrong? Are you tired?” The guards come forward, looking genuinely concerned with Jimin’s well-being, and Jimin feels the slightest amount of guilt for what he was about to do. “Do you not feel like walking anymore? Please tell us, because if the Boss senses one sore spot on your body he might fire us.”

Jimin rolls his eyes with a giggle. It wasn’t hard to turn on the charm, he already exuded it naturally. All he had to do was smile a little more. “Yeah, he’s way too uptight. Hey,” Jimin purses his lips before smiling brightly, “why don’t you guys take a little break? Go sit down a bit, enjoy the pretty ladies and handsome men, yeah?”

One of the guards, his name was Wonho, bites his lip, looking as hesitant as the rest. “I don’t know, sir, if the Boss man finds us we’d be dead before we can apologize.”

Jimin chuckles, running a hand through his shiny black hair and smirking at the stares it got him. “Don’t worry about that, guys. If he tries anything I won’t talk to him for an hour. He’ll crack at about 15 minutes.”

Another guard, Juhnwoon, laughs with the other two. “Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate. But do you promise he won’t be mad at us if something happens to you?”

And Jimin made a vow to himself long ago that he wouldn’t be nearly the same as his mother, so he doesn’t make promises he can’t keep. Instead, Jimin just smiles and turns them around with his hands, pushing them forward and inside the club, happy that even if he was doing it for his own benefit they’d get a break for now. Jimin knew how horny Taehyung always was, so since Jimin wasn’t there he was probably in the back fucking some girl roughly, frustrated because she didn’t know what he liked like Jimin did.

And as he stands at the threshold of the club, not quite letting the door close, he knows this is his last chance to turn back. His last chance to disappear within the neon lights of the place he called home for such a long time. Jimin knows that this is his last chance to continue his life pretending that he was happy, that he wasn’t so incredibly bored all the time; a boredom not like the insignificant kind - a deep seated boredom that settles in his bones and makes them heavy enough for him to pretend that that was the reason he was so unmotivated all the time, to pretend that his emptiness wasn’t a result of his depression.   


Jimin looks back at the quiet night, the expensive idle cars, the darkness of the street, and he sees not adventure nor excitement nor a new beginning - not anything petty like that. Jimin easily sees the danger and the uncertainty and the stupidity of his decision; but what he sees the most clearly is a life.

So Jimin walks backward with a small smile, watching with a weird feeling in his chest as the door closes and all that’s left are flashing neon lights and the faint sound of a pop song playing.

Jimin turns around fully and continues his walk across the street. It was silent and almost pitch black save for the lit up lampposts riddled down the street. Jimin sees a bush near the mansion at which he caught the movement shudder, as if reacting to the chilly air like he was.   
  


  
Jimin gets all the way across the street, standing right in front of the bush before he stills with disappointment. It’s only now that he considers that what he saw might have been a stray animal, maybe a rabbit hiding or a restless squirrel.   
  


But then a warm hand is covering his mouth, a deep, dark chuckle is sounding into his ear, and a bruising hold is on his arm.   
  


“You,” it was a man, Jimin could tell he was young by his soft hand and strong chest, “are either incredibly stupid or worryingly brave.”

Jimin smirks a little behind the hand, feeling a strange type of exhilaration at his situation. He supposed he was equally stupid and brave, and he was okay with that.

“I guess my men were right when they talked about how hard it was to even take a step near you.” The man removed his hold on Jimin’s arm but tightens the one on his mouth, grabbing something from somewhere on his body, Jimin wasn’t sure where. “Taehyung really likes you, huh? I suppose I understand - you’re quite beautiful.”

Jimin’s vision gets blurry. He expected this; he wasn’t stupid, the only reason he isn’t a Crime Lord himself is because he didn’t want to be and both Taehyung and Yoongi would lock him in a basement before they let him do something so dangerous. Jimin exhales a chuckle, causing the man behind him to still his movements briefly, probably surprised at Jimin’s lack of fear, before putting a gun up to his head.

“I must admit, I’m a bit perplexed at your carelessness. Though I suppose you did just come from the club. Probably had a bit too much to drink.”

But as Jimin slowly loses consciousness, body going limp into the strong arms holding him up and head lolling back, all he can do is chuckle once more. The man was justified in his assumption that Jimin was drunk, because why else would he leave the safety of his best friend's club with a clear mind?  
  


Jimin doesn’t think he could explain it even if he had the chance -  
  


He couldn’t explain that the only thing he was drunk on was freedom and expect anyone to understand but himself.   
  


~

When Jimin comes to, the first thing he sees is a bare grey wall stained with blood.   
  


He looks around and finds that the rest of the room is similar, save for the table of what Jimin knew to be torture tools, all clean and glinting in the flickering white light hanging menacingly above him.   
  


Jimin sighs and sits back in the chair he was chained to, and he stays that way for a few hours.  
  


The first person to enter the room is a man Jimin could instantly tell was a lackey. His lack of a greeting to Jimin, his unkempt hair, blood stained clothes, and hard but experienced eyes that only briefly met his own might not have been indication enough for anyone else, but it was more than enough for Jimin who wasn’t a Crime Lord himself, but easily could be. He was much more qualified than most Crime Lords anyway.

The second man stunned Jimin to silence. His eyes were dark and unforgiving; they reminded him of black pools of cold anger that had his heart beating slightly faster in fear. His face was as hard as his eyes, his taut jaw could cut just as deeply as the aura surrounding him could through the air. His nose was small and cute, contrary to his stance and expression.   
  


“Get the dagger, Hangul.” Jimin recognized the voice as the one that whispered into his ear yesterday.   
  


The man was someone Jimin had seen countless times; pictures, police drawings, wanted signs, the news. The description others had on him was scarily accurate. Cold, merciless, soulless, eyes as black as the devil himself.   
  


Jeon Jungkook was more dangerous than all the members of the Black Swans put together. It was rumored that no one had gotten a hit on him but Taehyung, and so far it rang true.   
  


Hangul walks over to Jimin and doesn’t look him in the eye when he stands behind him to put the dagger at his throat. Jimin could feel the tip digging into his Adam’s apple, the press not quite hard enough to draw blood, but the message was clear: make a move, speak without being spoken to, swallow too harshly, and you’re dead.   
  


“Park Jimin,” the leader of the Pied Pipers says and walks forward, dragging a chair towards Jimin before sitting down in it, legs crossed uncaringly. He looks comfortable in his loose black t-shirt and baggy joggers, his hands in his pockets and pretty, curly black hair parted in the middle and stopping at his ears. He cracks his neck and leans forward with a sigh, tilting his head at Jimin. “Must I torture you, or will you make this easier on yourself?”

Jimin hums, letting his eyes stray to the ceiling before looking back at Jungkook’s black doe eyes. “I’m afraid it must be the former. I don’t fancy betraying my gang.”

Jungkook clicks his tongue and leans back in his chair. “Ah, but it’s not your gang, is it? You don’t belong there, you’re just Taehyung's sex toy until he gets bored.”

The corner of Jimin’s lip upturns. “I know Taehyung’s patience, and I’m sure he would’ve gotten bored on the 6th year, give or take.”

Jungkook raises a single eyebrow, coolly assessing Jimin from head to toe before meeting his eyes. “”I suppose you are attractive enough to hold Taehyung’s attention for so long. But you do realize that that’s all you are, right? You’re his sex toy until he inevitably breaks you and has to find another slut to satisfy him all the ways you cannot. Perhaps a girl? Prettier than you, smarter than you. One who knows how to follow rules.”

Though he knows he shouldn’t, Jimin can’t help but giggle, and the dagger presses that much harder on his throat, a trickle of blood sliding down his neck that he completely ignored like it was nothing at all. “Damn, I thought everyone was exaggerating, but you really are relentless, aren’t you?”

Jungkook hums his affirmation. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

It’s the last semblance of a normal conversation Jimin has before he is insistently interrogated for hours about Taehyung’s base and beaten black and blue when he says nothing.

Jimin chuckles breathlessly and spits out more blood, his chair turned on its side and him with it. His ribs were pulsing from the constant kicks to it, his hands and ankles bleeding from the restraints digging into them. His vision was blurry but his mind was clearer than ever.   
  


Jungkook stands tall above him, head tilted slightly to the side with no expression on his face. His hands were inside the pockets of his baggy black jogging pants, a sigh escaping his lips. “You’re one loyal fucker, aren’t you? I know you know everything, everyone knows that. You won’t talk?”  
  


Jimin’s only response is a smile and a wink.   
  


He hasn’t felt this alive in years.

~

Jimin regains consciousness for what seems to be the second time that day, leaning forward in the chair he was still tied to and groaning at the sticky, thick glob of blood in his mouth. He spits it out and slumps back in his chair, looking up at Hangul with mirth filled eyes.   
  


“You guys must not have guests over often, do you?”

Hangul tilts his head curiously at Jimin, probably wondering what made him so fearless and not understanding that it was his fear that was keeping him alive. “Not often, no.”

Jimin hums and tips his chair backward a little before letting it come down on the floor again, repeating the action. “And where’s our lovely host?”  
  


The door to the room opens. “Present, though I must admit I’ve been a less than ideal one. Allow me to redeem myself?”  
  


When Jungkook mockingly tries to hand Jimin a bottle of water, knowing his hands are tied up, Jimin smirks, “Always knew you were just a big softie.”

Jungkook’s answering smirk is cold. He takes a swig of the water and reaches over Jimin’s head to hand it to Hangul. “Indeed?”

“Indeed.”

“You know,” Jungkook says, sitting on the ground in front of Jimin and leaning back on the palms of his hands, “you could die slowly, like you are now, or you could get this over with quickly. Do you still choose to be difficult?”

Jimin’s head is pounding from blood loss, his ribs are aching from the blows, and his fingers are cramping because of their constant crippled state, so Jimin says, “Giving in so easily takes all the fun out of it.”  
  


Jungkook purses his pretty pink lips before standing up and getting in Jimin’s face. His breath smelled like strawberries, probably the gum Jimin had quickly spotted on a table once when Jungkook left the room. “What’s with you? Even the most loyal of Taehyung’s men would’ve given up already - we’ve been at it for 7 hours now. You’ve been beaten, your arm has been cut in several places, we’ve kicked you to the ground enough for you to have enough concussions to last a lifetime, and you can barely suck in a breath without your ribs feeling like they’re being shot each time. Tell me, does he fuck you that well?” He tilts this head at Jimin, dark eyes staring into his pretty brown ones. “I’d fuck you better.”

Despite Jungkook having been helping Hangul torture Jimin for hours, Jimin wont even try to deny the fact that he felt a small amount of heat coil deeply in his stomach. “Is that a bet?”

“Do you want it to be?”

Jimin stares at Jungkook, smirking a little before glancing briefly at a clearly uncomfortable Hangul. It was easy to see that the tension in the room - a mixture of the physical, mental, and sexual kind - was getting to him more than the drops of blood falling from his arm. “Alright, we're making poor Hangul here uncomfortable. Why don’t you continue to torture me so I can not say anything and you can get all pissy.”

“I don’t _get_ pissy, thanks.” Jungkook huffs, walking over to the table and getting something they hadn’t used yet. Jimin was fairly certain it was a taser.

_Well,_ he thinks with a small chuckle before the taser meets his rib for the first time of many and he lets out a scream of agony, _this will be fun._

_~_

Jungkook was incredibly irritated.   
  


The boy just wouldn’t crack, despite their efforts. Jungkook had Hangul beat him, tase him, hang him upside down until his head was pounding from the rush of blood, and had personally taken a knife and brought it down right in front of Jimin’s manhood, just a hairsbreadth away.

The smirking fucker hadn’t even flinched.   
  


His reason?  
  


“Well,” he had said, leaning back comfortably in his chair and rolling his neck, a dumbfounded Hangul (who Jungkook didn’t know could even make an expression, much like himself) standing behind his chair, “it’s not like I have anywhere to stick it. And I can do dry orgasms, Tae’s made me do it plenty of times. Not that bad, I think. Though when he tries to force me when I really don’t want to come again I stop talking to him.”

And alright, Jungkook had slipped up and allowed his curiosity to get the best of him, even though he was supposed to be cold and aloof, something that came as natural as breathing to him. “And what did he do?”

Jimin smirks. “The fucking cry baby was begging at just 13 minutes and 6 seconds.”

  
Jungkook shakes his head in disbelief. “Did you keep a goddamned timer?”  
  


Jimin nods solemnly. “Wanted to see if he could break his last record.” Jungkook raises an eyebrow and Jimin answers his unspoken question. “He wasn’t even close.”  
  


Running a hand through his hair, Jungkook glances up at Hangul who was just as perplexed before staring back at Jimin. “You’re the only one, huh?”

Jimin tilts his head curiously, an amused sparkle in his eyes that had been present since he was kidnapped by Jungkook last night, one that hasn’t been there in a long time. “The only one?”  
  


“The only one to bring Kim Taehyung, head of the Black Swans and scarily close to the top spot of the most powerful gang in all of Korea, emotionless, cold, untouchable Kim Taehyung, to his knees with mere words.”  
  


And Jungkook just can’t seem to stop Jimin from surprising him, because even hearing the words spoken by him, confirming what Jimin had already known, even knowing exactly how much power he held, how he could consequently bring nearly all of Korea to his feet with a simple request to Taehyung, even knowing everything, Jimin just lightly pouts and shakes his head, and at the sight Jungkook swallows harshly. “Taetae might be all of those things, but he’s still my best friend, and he’s still a person with feelings and wants and needs, and I wouldn’t take advantage of his fondness towards me to manipulate him. Though,” the natural mirth and amusement in Jimin’s eyes strengthens, “I have had him on his knees for me before.”  
  


Hangul gapes behind Jimin and the chained boy giggles (holy shit did Jungkook’s heart just fucking _stutter_?), and Jungkook was in a similar state. “But I thought he topped?”  
  


Jimin nods with closed eyes and a small smile, and Jungkook is hit with the unwelcome thought that he wished to see more of the sight, preferably without all the blood. But he dispels the thought immediately, because Jimin was his hostage, his target, just a way to bring Taehyung down enough to claim the spot they’ve both been vying for for years. He needed to control himself and his weird urges to clean Jimin up and pet him to sleep. “He does, but I made an offhand comment that I wondered how it felt to have your dick sucked and he just kinda... did it.”

Incredulous, Jungkook shakes his head, and in the back of his mind he realizes that this is the first time he’s felt genuine surprise in about seven years, and the foreign feeling came in the form of a sarcastic black haired boy with witty comebacks waiting restlessly on the tip of his tongue and a wild, beautiful look in his eyes.   
  


In this moment, Jungkook can see it, and he can understand it. The whispers about the black haired boy with sensual eyes that everyone wanted but was too afraid of Taehyung to take, the pitiful stories of long time crushes held for the boy ended with Taehyung’s fondness for his childhood best friend, the fanart of him even though he wasn’t a member of the gang, the fanfictions and imagines and dreams about him he used to be confused about finding on the internet while scrolling, Taehyung's protectiveness and bias to him, he understands it all too clearly, all too suddenly.

  
Jimin holds a power he’s unaware of, a power he doesn’t realize puts _him_ in the top spot, the spot Jungkook’s been working for for years. A power that even Jungkook isn’t immune to, that he knows can pull him in and hypnotize him if he gets too close.   
  


A kind being too pure to hear their own siren’s call.   
  


It was alarming, the way Jungkook who hadn’t felt a genuine connection to someone in years could feel himself already growing fond of the boy, already looking forward to his next witty response, already wondering what Jimin’s plush lips would feel like against his own in the throws of passion. 

  
Because Jimin’s smile is alluring and inviting and friendly and dangerous.  
  


And for the first time in a long time, Jungkook is scared.

~


	2. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy 💖

Jungkook runs a hand over his face and leans back in his chair - his favorite one, with the wheels at the bottom.   
  


The knock at his door causes him to swat his hand towards it and shout a tired, “come in!”  
  


Yang Jeongin, known to others by I.N., steps in with his usual emotionless expression. He was possibly Jungkook’s most dangerous member, much more than some lackey, and though Jungkook had trusted few people in his life, this man was one of them.  
  


“Give it to me, Yang,” Jungkook says, leaning forward in his chair and scooting up to his desk. His hands staple neatly on top of it and he looks at Jeongin expectantly.  
  


“My Lord,” Jeongin steps forward and closes the door, not going any further though he knew Jungkook wouldn’t care if he decided he wanted to sit on the ceiling, “there’s movement near the Han River. The search team reports that there has been three instances in which our men have been engaged in close-combat. There’s been no gun fire and no reported death, but we have sustained grave injuries-”

“Oi, Yang,” Jungkook rolls his eyes, standing up with his hands in the pockets of his slacks and sitting on his desk, “remind me, what have I told you about calling me that? It’s dumb as hell. I told you the first time you risked your life for me to stop it, didn’t I?”   
  


Jeongin looks confused for a split second (which he expressed solely by keeping his expressionless face but he blinked a lot more) before opening his mouth a little and sheepishly rubbing a hand over his nape, a small smile finally gracing his face. “Sorry about that my-” he bites his lip and Jungkook chuckles, “hyung. I mean hyung. Sorry about that...”  
  


Jungkook hums and jerks his chin at Jeongin, indicating that he could continue.   
  


“Right,” the boy straightens and clasps his hands behind his back “we have sustained grave injuries, but at the moment we are still well above our needed number for combat if the situation arises, according to our statistics.”  
  


Jungkook cracks his neck and grits his teeth in preparation for the answer to his next question. “Kim’s gang?”   
  


Jeongin nods curtly.   
  


Jungkook scoffs, feeling free to express his frustration because only Jeongin was in the room, someone he had both practically raised and grew up with. “Fucking figures that hothead would still move smartly while this upset.”

“My Lo-” Jeongin clears his throat. “Hyung, from the information I have received and gathered, I think this could be a good thing.”

Jungkook tilts his head at him, curious but not opposed. “What do you mean, kid?”  
  


“Well, Kim is clearly less than happy with his best friend away from him, especially since he instinctually knows it is you who has him. Though he has been moving so stealthily we still haven’t been able to get to our men in time, he’s moving nonetheless. It shows his impatience regarding getting him back. Hyung,” Jungkook nods to show him he’s listening, “what would you do if one of us was taken?”

“I’d wait and plan to get you back.”

“That’s right,” Jeongin offers a small smile, “it hasn’t even been a full 48 hours since you’ve kidnapped Park, and he’s already moving. With such a hastily created plan, there’s bound to be some flaws he was too enraged to correct.”  
  


Jungkook smiles proudly at him, walking up to Jeongin and ruffling his hair. The boy blushes and swats Jungkook’s hands away, grumbling about not being a baby anymore. “And that’s why you’re my top analyst. You’ve grown up quite alright, Yang.”  
  


Jeongin rolls his eyes and turns away, but the smile tugging at the corners of his lips spoke many more words than he or Jungkook would ever speak aloud to each other. “You’ve done a quite alright job raising me, hyung.” 

Jungkook allows himself one more rare smile before getting back to business. “So tell me,” he goes back over to his desk and leans back in his chair, legs crossed loosely, “what plan’s cooking in that scarily big brain of yours?”

“Well...”

~

Jimin groans, rolling his eyes and staring up at Hangul with an unimpressed eyebrow raised. “Say, kid, I know you’ve admitted your lack of guests, but you seriously don’t know how to entertain a guy, do you?”

Hangul tries to stop the amused smirk his lips are tempted to form, but ultimately fails. “My bad hyung, I didn’t know I was suddenly a clown.”

Jimin nods solemnly. “My apologies, it seems as though I’ve forgotten to inform you of your new duties. You are hereby removed from the leadership of one bitchass Jeon Jungkook, and instead have been placed under my incredible and completely sensible authority. And if you see something questionable like me bullying a kid for candy, you are morally obligated to overlook it as I will provide you with manggaetteok and songpyeon on a regular basis.”

Hangul does his best to keep in his laughter but is unable to stop the flurry of giggles erupting from him. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before Jimin got him to completely let down his defenses with his mischievous, witty, friendly attitude, and it was scary that he wasn’t opposed to that truth. The man had much more power than Hangul had imagined, and that was saying something since he had already known that _the_ head of the Black Swans was weak for him.   
  


  
“Aish, hyung,” Hangul didn’t remember when that started happening either, the hyung thing, “I don’t think that’s how ethics works.” Probably somewhere in between Jimin complaining about how bad of a host “that bitch dick cunt shitfaced fucktard Jeon goddamned Jungkook” was and Jimin randomly breaking out in song, doing the dance moves with his limited mobility.   
  


  
Jimin shrugs. “Understandable, but does that really matter when I’m offering you songpyeon?”

Hangul chuckles and doesn’t think much about the possible consequences of letting down his guard a little; it was sort of impossible not to when Jimin was much more personable and down-to-earth than he’d previously anticipated. “I suppose not.”

Jimin smirks. “That’s right.” The chained man sighs dramatically, leaning back in the chair he’d been strapped to for about 37 hours, 16 minutes, and 14, 15, 16... seconds (if he’d properly kept track of time since he’d woken up). “Oi,” he yells loudly and Hangul’s eyes widen at his lack of fear for the repercussions of his actions. “Jungkook, you bitch, get your ass down here and stop having this sweet baby do all your dirty work!”   
  


The door to the room swings open and the usually expressionless Jungkook stands with an incredulous expression, hand still gripping the door handle. “ _‘Sweet baby’? Hangul_? Do you know how many people he’s tortured and killed? This man is ruthless!”

“Oh,” Jimin coos, turning his head to a wide-eyed Hangul, “don’t listen to the bad man, Hnagullie, you’re a baby, aren’t you?”

Hangul takes one look at his boss’s perplexed expression before shrugging with a coy smile (holy shit Hangul could fucking _smile?_ ), going over to Jimin and kneeling so the man could pet his bitch black hair. “Sorry, boss, but if hyung says I’m a baby then I’m a baby.”   
  


Jungkook sputters and Hangul internally notes that he’d never seen his boss like this in the 6 years he’d worked for him; with an expression other than the occasional anger he allowed. He briefly wonders if it was because of Jimin’s effect, his effortless charm and questionable humor, that made him as openly emotional as this, even for things as trivial as surprise that Jungkook had never worn freely.   
  


“Damnit, Hangul,” Jungkook runs a hand through his curly hair and pockets his other hand in his slacks. Hangul knew he must’ve been in an important meeting, most likely conspiring about the movement of Kim’s gang. (So he left the meeting to address Jimin’s yell? Even if he was done Jungkook would usually immediately put his plan in action. Weird...)

“What’s wrong, boss?” Hangul asks cheekily, enjoying the feeling of Jimin’s soft hand carding through his hair, a sensation he hadn’t experienced nearly his entire life, and one that he found himself liking a little too much for it too be coming from the man he’d tortured for a day and a half.   
  


Jungkook rolls his eyes, cracking his neck before looking off nowhere at all, thinking. He turns back to Jimin with narrowed eyes. “You won’t tell us anything, you’ve seduced someone who is well versed in the art of torture into _cuddling,_ you’ve only passed out twice after it having been more than a day and a half of non-stop beating and tasing and cutting and anything else we could think of, and you’re still able to keep that stupid fucking _smirk_ on your face. It’s completely futile to keep you here other than for the fact that Kim is going on a rampage to get you back.”

Suddenly the smirk falls from Jimin’s face and his hand stills in Hangul’s hair for a second before resuming, putting on a mask so smoothly even Jungkook didn’t notice. “What do you mean when you say going on a rampage? Where is Tae?”

Jungkook opens his mouth to answer but freezes with realization, his eyes lighting up with some dark satisfaction that let Jimin know with dreadful clarity that he’d made a mistake. “You’re rather concerned, aren’t you, Park? Afraid something’s gonna happen to your sugar daddy?”

Jimin’s face reveals nothing, his mask not slipping even a little though Jungkook knew the man must be burning with anger. “If you actually had the power to do something, Jungkook, then I wouldn’t be in this situation right now. You’d have hurt Taehyung long ago if you could.”

Hangul looks back and forth between the two men and the suffocatingly thick tension that had his eyes widening in surprise. He knew that Jimin and Jungkook were going at it and that if he wanted to keep both his life and his job he should move away from Jimin’s gentle hands and go back to the cold but familiar place next to Jungkook, but he couldn’t. He’d just met him, but Jimin had made him feel something he’d never had the chance to explore before; Jimin made him feel a lot softer than he had to be in this world, made him feel almost content with life and his decidedly bad role in it, made him feel small enough for Hangul to burst with that foreign need to express that hidden side of him, his soft, gentle side, and perhaps the most surprising thing he felt with Jimin was safe, something he’d _never_ had the luxury of feeling.   
  


So Hangul leans back and lets Jimin scratch his head a little, and thankfully Jungkook doesn’t seem to notice or care.   
  


“I don’t think you have the right to speak on matters you know little about, Park,” Jungkook’s eyes are cold. “Being Taehyung’s whore is not the same as being his comrade.”   
  


Jimin chuckles, but it’s dark, and nothing like the cute giggle Hangul (and admittedly Jungkook) wanted to become more familiar with. His laugh is dangerous, and Hangul is hit once again with his power. Jimin might not have been Taehyung’s official significant other, and he might not have been a Crime Lord like Jungkook, but he could sense that Jimin could be either one or both if he wanted, and though he was still a little reluctant to let down the natural walls he built around others, he could admit that he was relieved that Jimin could easily take care of himself. 

“Taehyung’s whore, you say? Forgive me, but it’s a little amusing for me to hear you say that while he’s not around when I’ve seen him slit one of his best men’s throat just for calling me a bitch.” Jimin shrugs, and Hangul gapes a little when he realizes that the coldness of his eyes easily rivaled Jungkook’s, something he’d never seen done before. “It’s too bad when I tried so hard to help him. Told him to quiet down if he wanted to live.”

Jungkook scoffs, hands in his slacks and leaning against the grey wall behind him. “Sure you did, Park. Bet you snitched on him as soon as he did it. Was it too much for you? Were you upset Kim wasn’t there to protect you from the big bad man’s mean words like he usually would? Did you throw a tantrum when he didn’t instantly fall to his knees for you?”

Jimin hums darkly, tilting his head at Jungkook and allowing a small fire in his eyes that didn’t put out the ice but mingled with it. “No, I didn’t. The ‘tantrum’, as you so kindly put it, was thrown _after_ all the times he groped me when Tae wasn’t around, tried to spike my drink in a club, called me a gold-digging slut every time we saw each other, and convinced Tae to make him my personal driver so he could attempt to sexually harass me in the confines of a car I couldn’t get out of without him. I’d wanted to be nice, because no matter how much of an asshole he was I knew he’d lose his life over this.” Jimin purses his lips before his eyes light up. “Oh, but your concern was for when I actually _did_ throw the tantrum. Well that was the moment I woke up out of my sleep to find my pants down and the 46 year old on top of me.” Jimin cracks his neck and leisurely closes his eyes before opening them to stare at Jungkook with a cold anger that had the hairs rising on Jungkook’s arms. “Went to go tell Tae about it after I beat the shit out of him when he made the mistake of calling me a bitch in front of him. He’s gone now.”

Jungkook stares at Jimin and even Hangul could tell that the man was surprised by the story. He knew Jungkook thought of Jimin as the “gold-digging slut” the man in the story had too. It was almost satisfying for Hangul to watch Jungkook become dumbfounded with the knowledge that Jimin wasn’t some helpless bitch that leans on Taehyung for everything; that he’d seen bad things and been through worse. Jimin was just as strong as Jungkook and as protective as Taehyung, and somehow Hangul could sense that Jimin’s anger towards Jungkook stemmed only partially from the slight to his character but mostly from the slight to Taehyung’s.   
  


“I didn’t know those things happened to you. Sorry.”

Jimin scoffs, allowing his mask to slip just a little before he’s gazing coldly at Jungkook once more. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry for thinking you might be something other than an asshole.” Jimin looks to Hangul, and the man’s mouth gapes from Jimin’s obvious dismissal to Jungkook, though he supposes he should have expected it - Jimin was nothing like everyone else who bowed to Jungkook from his presence alone. Jimin was different.

Jimin was untouchable.

And as Hangul analyzes the situation once more - thinks about the way Taehyung kept him as close as he did, the way Jungkook was so desperate to get his hands on him, the way everyone wanted Jimin but no one could truly have him, not even Taehyung, the way Jimin carried himself almost regally but still managed to connect with him more effortlessly than some people Hangul really grew up with in the dirty slumps of town - and he realizes with startling clarity that this feud for the top spot Jungkook and Taehyung had going on, where they were both kings with thrones and armies and pawns, this feud could only end with one winner.

And Jimin was the prize.

The first to truly have him wins-

Checkmate.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it’s so short but there’s times where I can just feel like I have to stop after a certain sentence so I do :(
> 
> bruh I’m really enjoying this whole “untouchable hot dangerous jimin” thing going on here
> 
> y’all please be safe out here with everything going on, make sure you follow the healthcare guidelines because if any of you die I will be very upset with you deadass 🤧
> 
> new chapter on Ours and All We'll Ever Be coming soon cause i have nothing to do in quarantine lmao
> 
> also do you guys stan stray kids? my bias is jeonginnie 🥺
> 
> thank you for readingggg 💜

**Author's Note:**

> ayooo
> 
> it’s ur boi, skinny penis
> 
> so do y’all like it? I’ve had this in my drafts for a while since I wasn’t sure if I wanted to post it, but since I’m almost done with Ours i figured why not. anyway, should I continue? I like this one and am excited to write it, but I do want your opinions first, so this chapter is like a preview (that’s why it’s so short) 
> 
> and I’ve had this idea for a while cause I don’t know about you guys but Jimin has so much power both in real life and in this story and I’m living for it
> 
> leave your opinions in the comments my dudes (and if you have requests for one shots since ya girl be bored with nothing to write)
> 
> thank you for reading 💜


End file.
